deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kars vs Meruem
Note: This is my Fourth What-If? Death Battle. Kars vs Cell '''is a What-If? Death Battle Episode. Description It's the battle of the Ultimates and Perfectionists! Kars vs Cell! Interlude Wiz: In Shonen Manga and Animes alike, there is always someone who strives to be perfect or complete. '''Boomstick: But no one could come as far as these two have in their goals of Perfection and Ultimatum. Wiz: Kars from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Boomstick: And Cell from the Dragon Ball series. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skill to see who will win, a Death Battle! Kars Background Wiz: Kars was around during the brink of evolution where the people lived underground and striving off the essence of all living things at the same time, failing to reproduce since they had such a long and worthy lifespan. Boomstick: Frustrated by their ignorance of perfection, Kars wanted the beings to find a way to "tame the sun" and leave the underground to become perfect. In time, Kars created the stone masks in order for his race to become immune to the effects of the sun, and proceeded to kidnap humans in order to test the effects of the stone masks. Wiz: However, the masks that he created, while capable of turning humans into vampires, were unable to penetrate deeply enough to unlock the Pillar Men's full potential, only resulting in some increased body manipulation powers at the cost of greatly increased hunger. Boomstick: Eventually, his race began to fear him for his obsession and sought to execute him due to the increased hunger caused by the mask would threaten their way of life if their use became widespread. Wiz: Kars was shown protesting their actions before being forced to slaughter the race of Pillar Men himself, including his own parents. Along with Esidisi, he took two children who were presumably the Pillar Men to be known as Santana and Wamuu. Boomstick: Sometime between his formation of his group of Pillar Men and the beginning of his millennia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Powers and Abilities Light Mode: Wiz: Kars' power is that of light, he is able to produce bladed appendages from his arms and legs and use these to reflect blinding light toward his enemies. The light comes from the tiny, shark teeth-like claws running along the edge of the blade much like a chainsaw. Boomstick: It is from the reflections of these claws that gives Kars' Light Blades their shining intensity. In this mode, Kars' blades are sharp enough to cut through most objects, including an automobile and several bullets at blinding speeds. Bodily Manipulation: Wiz: As with the other Pillar Men, Kars also has the same body manipulation capabilities shared by his companions. When he gains the power of the Red Stone, Kars's bodily manipulation abilities are enhanced to the genetic level, to the point where he is capable of reactive evolution. Boomstick: Kars was also shown to be able to mutate parts of his body into various living creatures (such as piranhas, squirrels. and octopuses) and control them accordingly while in his Ultimate Form. Ultimate Form Abilities: Wiz: As the Ultimate Life form, Kars becomes an immortal being and his body cannot age. He acquires multiple abilities and skills such as: an IQ of 400, being able to sense the heat and air pressure, superhuman strength (900kg/cm2), can heal any wound in a short period of time, can reconstruct his entire body on a cellular level to transform into any lifeform, his vision is comparable to an Astronomical Telescope, Kars' cells store the DNA of every lifeform, he's able to hear ultrasonic sound (from bat's echolocation to whalesongs). He can even turn his skin into a Crab shell with bubble layers that can survive in lava/magma. Hamon: Boomstick: In his Ultimate Form, Kars is shown using the Hamon. This Hamon is shown to be hundreds of times stronger than Joseph's Hamon, able to melt human flesh and is comparable to the intensity of the Sun itself. Feats Wiz: Kars' feats include: * Killing all other Pillar Men with the help of Esidisi * Became the Ultimate Life-Form * Defeated a cyborg-nazi capable of killing JoJo Vampires (possible even Dio) and built to go man-to-man with a Pillar Man, in just 2 minutes * Defeated Lisa-Lisa * Killed nearly the whole Ripple/Hamon clan (during the times of the Roman Empire) * only being killed by either Hamon or the sun, neither did him in, it was the Earth itself -supposedly- that did Kars in once he achieved the Ultimate Life-Form * Cannot die in Ultimate Form, making him live in space but not escape space * his Hamon/Ripple is as intense and potent as the Sun Cell Wiz: Cell was created by Dr. Gero, claiming it to be his ultimate creation, designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth; the result is a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. Boomstick: So this Beetle-Lizard Man was created using the DNA of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Frieza, and King Cold. He had also absorbed Androids 17 & 18 becoming "Perfect Cell". In this fight Cell will be in his Super Perfect From but is able to use his abilities and powers from the Perfect, Power Weighted and Self-Destruction Forms. Wiz: Cell is able to regenerate thanks to Piccolo's DNA making him able survive a Kamehameha (barely) and Final Flash. He also perform the Kamehameha at just his "Imperfect" state. As well as the "Solar Kamehameha" a version of the regular as it title states, it uses Solar energy to power it. Though it is indeed one of the strongest maneuvers in the Dragon Ball universe (Xenoverse) it has the flaw of a long recharge time Boomstick: Cell can use telekinesis to move objects such as giant boulders, whole plots of lands, and cars. He can also capable of reaching the Super Saiyan Stages (going up to as far as the 3rd stage). Wiz: His "Super Perfect" form is a version of Cell's "Perfect" form after he receives a Zenkai from his recovery after a botched self-destruction that takes the lives of Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory. Despite Cell's loss of Android 18 (and after he self-destructs, Android 17), his cells retain the memory of his Perfect Form, which makes it possible for him to regenerate back into that form. According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2; when Cell is in his Super Perfect form, his power and abilities are raised to his maximum levels. Also in his Super Perfect form, Cell seems to be comparable in strength to Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan. ''' Wiz: However, Gohan underestimated how powerful Cell was in his Super Perfect form, before the young boy was left injured after trying to save Vegeta from Cell landing the final blow to the Saiyan Prince. ' '''Boomstick:' After Vegeta was overwhelmed with rage and blindly attacked Cell in revenge for the latter killing Future Trunks; only to be swatted away like an insect. Leading to the second Kamehameha duel between the still injured Gohan and a now overconfident Cell, and the eventual death of Super Perfect Cell. Wiz: Once Gohan was given the additional power of Goku and Vegeta distracted Cell long enough for Gohan to overcome the Bio-Android's Solar Kamehameha with the Father Son Kamehameha. Boomstick: He also has a Self-Destruction Form which was going to be used to destroy Earth and the Z Fighters, though Goku teleported Cell and himself to King Kai's planet saving Earth. Wiz: There is also his Power Weighted Form where Cell is stronger than he was in his Perfect form, but his speed decreases drastically. Boomstick: Despite rarely accessing this form due to its obvious impairments, his buff stage is considered second only to Cell's Super Perfect form. Wiz: It is uncertain if Cell is capable of using any techniques unseen in previous transformations, as he only appears buffed for brief periods of time. Boomstick: Nonetheless, Power Weighted Perfect Cell is still markedly outclassed by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Wiz: While Future Trunks implies that Power Weighted Cell was stronger than Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in terms of brute strength in the anime dub, the manga content demonstrates that Power Weighted Cell has a significant decrease in stamina, as Gohan crippled Cell with a single kick to the stomach and made him regurgitate Android 18. Boomstick: Now that we've covered Cell's Powers and Abilities, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight (NOTE: In this Fight, Kars is still in his Ultimate Life-Form state and has the Red Stone of Aja) Meanwhile in space: a strange frozen statue is seen floating near Planet Saiyan then it blows off to the Earth's direction thanks to a pod and the planet blowing up. Years later, the same statue lands into the Lab where Cell is kept releasing him. After acquiring the Androids' powers and the Zenkai he comes back to inspect the frozen space rock Only for it to have thawed relieving Kars. Kars: "Are you the strange life-form who released I, Kars -the Ultimate and Perfect Life Form- from the frozen prison? Cell: "You claim to be the Ultimate Being? I, Cell, am the only true Ultimate/Perfect Life-Form!" Cell laughs at the newly frozen Kars. Both then stare each other down taking a fighting stance. *FIGHT!* Cell strikes Kars with a uppercut sending Kars flying out the hole in the roof of Dr. Gero's lab and somewhere near a cliff next to Gero's lab. Cell comes out flying then hovering over the hole in the roof, looking for Kars. Kars is nowhere to be seen, until he suddenly appears under him (he dove into the ground and sensed Cell through the ground and started tunneling towards Cell's dicrection) and slices Cell's right arm with his Light's Blade. Cell then uses Telekinesis to hit/smash Kars with nearly every appliance in Gero's Lab. Cell also grows back his arm He then hit Kars with pod Cell was in, the whole roof of the lab and even the whole lab. After half a minute went-by, Kars once again appears beneath Cell and strikes his whole right-half of Cell's body with his Light's Blade again. Before Cell could move, Kars begins to shout "Light Mode: Light's Blades" this time hitting Cell with several dozens of the "Light's Blade". Kars licks Cell's blood off of his blade noticing it feels strange. During this Cell has already regenerated and was prepared to fire a regular Kamehameha at Kars. As Cell is about to fire, Kars suddenly uses his Light's Blades again head-on with the Kamehameha sending both attacks around the battlefield. Cell then tries to engage Kars hand-to-hand by delivering a flurry of punches at Kars. Kars blocks every punch and counters by sending his hand into Cell's head. Kars is beginning to try and absorb Cell. Cell has already began to do the same, which Kars notices. This provokes Kars to slice Cells upper body and tail releasing him from Cell's grasp. Though Cell's upper body (arms) quickly grabs unto Kars' body and Cell changes into "Power Weighted" form. Cell throws Kars and fires another Kamehameha with enough force to send Kars through multiple cliffs/mountains/hills. Kars is seen flying off in the distance away from the battlefield. Cell puts together his tail and lower body and pursues Kars. Later, near the Italian Peninsula: Kars is near the same volcano that sent him flying into space. Suddenly a Kamehameha is blasted at Kars, signalling Cell's arrival. (Kars was already aware of this) Kars once again uses several dozen "Light's Blades" causing both attacks to disperse and scatter every where. The outcome causes a giant cloud of dust, mist/fog, and smoke appear. Cell (in Super Perfect form, 2nd Super Saiyan) looks deeply into the clouds noticing Kars is not behind him. Cell suddenly realizes Kars is behind him causing him to turn around. Cell sees Kars in his Bird-like Form and fires his Bird Feathers/Scales and Cell. Cell easily knocks most of them with a simple flick of a wrist but some hit him (though don't damage him). Cell smirks, then Kars, who had a face of disbelief, smirks too. Cell notices the feathers had turned in to viscous piranhas able to gnaw and chew away at Cell's body. This merely annoys Cell and he simply throw the piranhas back at Kars, though they suddenly turn back into feathers/scales. Cell dives into Kars at near Mach 2 speeds. Cell and Kars engage in an actual fist fight where Cell seems to have the upper-hand. Cell then is able to put Kars into a pile-drive position and pile-drives Kars into and through the crust of the volcanic isle. Cell lands safely unto the volcanic isle near the newly made hole. Kars suddenly appears and strikes Cell with repeated blows of Hamon/Ripple (as powerful as the Sun) and Light's Blades. Cell's body is cut-up and burning hot as the sun with the added bonus of the volcano's heat and lava beginning to erupt (because of the hole Cell made). Cell regenerates quickly due to the Sun-like Hamon and hovers above Kars and is quickly fires a "Solar Kamehameha" as powerful as the Sun (thanks to Kars' Ripple) straight at Kars! Cell steps down unto the volcanic isle once more only to be revealed that Kars was indeed alive and well. Kars: "I say that you were using Solar Rays and my Hamon to charge your blast, so when you fired away at me I quickly took out this Red Stone which amplifies Hamon and the Sun's Rays!" Cell is shocked in pure disbelief. Kars uses Hamon on the Red Stone of Aja and aims at the ground near Cell with a blast thrice as powerful as a "Solar Kamehameha"(but the blast is the size of the stone). The blast (despite being made of pure solar energy) was strong and potent enough to effectively push Cell out of Earth's atmosphere and erase him completely! *K.O!* Kars has a giant smirk on his face and then does his famous crazy laugh as he is now he one and true "Ultimate/Perfect Life-Form". And Cell is seen in Dragon Ball Hell next to Frieza. Results Boomstick: Whelp there goes Cell. Off to hell again. Wiz: While Cell could go head-to-head with Kars for a majority of a fight, he wouldn't be able to kill Kars. Boomstick: In Kars' Ultimate Form he is completely immortal, nothing can effectively kill him. ''' Wiz: Pillar Men are also immune to explosives as evident to one eating a stick of dynamite. They are even greater than JoJo vampires, that can survive being exploded by several grenades & being bisected and beheaded while falling down a cliff and even, and can even manipulate there bodies to dodge attacks. With all these three factors it can be said that Kars would not be affected by any blast-related or sheer force attack Cell has. '''Boomstick: As well Cell has been killed multiple times in Dragon Ball, multiple times. Wiz: Kars is a strategist and master planner who is willing to win a fight at any cost, sacrifice or dirty trick. He was even able to deliberately exterminate his whole race (with the help of Esidisi) making him a menace to all. He is not a complete idiot unless the plot demands him to be (kinda like DIO). Boomstick: And as soon as he saw Cell absorb his Hamon and Solar Rays to regenerate, power up and charge his "Solar Kamehameha" Kars knew he needed to absorb the blast with the Red Stone of Aja -a stone capable of amplifying Hamon and the Sun's Rays- and fire at him knowing the blast would be even greater than the Sun's energy. Wiz: With Kars' Powerful-as-the Sun Hamon combined with the Super Aja and even Cell's Kamehameha, Kars could generate a similar blast/kamehameha three times greater than Cell's own! Boomstick: And need I remind you that Cell barely survived several of those! Wiz: Cell was erased on a cellular level. The Winner is Kars. Next Time on Death Battle Scott Pilgrim is shown walking with his girlfriend Ramona Flowers, when her 7 Evil Exes and Nega-Scott appear wanting to attack Scott when Scott's Friends: Stephen, Knives Chau, Chau's Father, Wallace, and Kim come to help Scott. An Announcer: "Scott Pilgrim vs..." when suddenly Dio Brando's voice can be heard saying: "ZA WARUDO!" and Time in Scott's Universe freezes. Scott Pilgrim (Universe) vs "Za Warudo" Dio Brando! Polls Who Do You Think Should Win? Kars Cell Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles